Moving might not have been bad after all
by Elizabeth4
Summary: No aliens! Maria, Max and Isabel rich kids from Chicago move to Roswell and meet Michael, Liz, and Alex kids from the wrong side of the tracks. Things happen and sparks explode.
1. Part One

Title: Moving might not have been bad after all  
Author: Elizabeth  
Rating: Um. . .Pg-13 or R  
Summary: No aliens! Maria, Max and Isabel rich kids from Chicago move to Roswell and meet Michael, Liz, and Alex kids from the wrong side of the tracks. Things happen and sparks explode.  
Authors Note: Should I continue?   
Life was okay in Roswell, New Mexico for Michael Guiren. I mean just because he didn't have a real home with a real family it didn't mean that he wasn't totally miserable. Michael had grown up in Roswell with his foster father Hank, Hank beat Michael those nights that he wasn't too drunk to. But Michael got through those nights because of his two best friends Liz Parker and Alex Whitman. The reason that the three were so close was because of their family's and the fact that they were all poor. Michael and Liz lived in the trailer park while Alex lived in a two room house down the street. Roswell high was split in three ways, the rich kids, middle class kids and poor kids. The rich kids and middle class kids pretty much ran together, but the poor ones were just left by themselves. With his two best friends always by his side Michael felt pretty complete, but something was missing, something he couldn't figure out.  
~~~~~~~~  
Maria Deluca looked once more at her two best friends as she rolled her eyes. She was moving to a small town in the middle of nowhere, who would want to live in Roswell, New Mexico? Her two best friends smiled at her not wanting to move anymore than she did. Isabel and Max Evans, the three of them grew up and did everything together. Now her parents and theirs all of the sudden decided that their business needed to move to a small town and Roswell was their first choice. Life was good for Maria, her parents were rich like Max and Isabel's and they always got what they wanted. Her parents were okay but they were usually never around, too busy working. Last year they forgot about her birthday and missed Christmas, she usually just spent them alone unless Max and Isabel came over. Maria sighed once again as she watched her parents get into their car waiting for her to follow, they were on their way to the airport. Goodbye Chicago, hello Roswell.  
~~~~~~~~  



	2. Part Two

It was Maria's first day at school and already she hated it here. The kids were all right, right away Maria, Max and Isabel were accepted into the "in" crowd, her new house was beautiful and her parents got her a new car. But thing just didn't seem right. Speaking of new car who the hell was that! Maria walked closer to see the hot guy from her Global Studies class was laying his things onto her car.  
  
"Excuse me! What the hell do you think that you're doing? That's my new fucking car!" Maria said putting her hands on her hips. The boy looked at her in the eye and smirked, oh god he is so hot! Maria thought to herself, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Well, sorry you don't have to bite my damn head off." He said still smirking at her.  
  
"Well take your things off." Maria said moving in closer. Wow! He is really hot. Maria thought.  
  
"Okay princess. Chill out." He said to her taking his things off.  
  
"I'm not a princess." Maria protested getting angrier.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say. . .princess." He said walking away to a small brunette, he put his arm around her and they walked off. Maria turned around and got into her car, she sat there for a minute wondering why he got to her so easily. She hated it when people called her princess, she wasn't. So her parents made a lot of money that wasn't her fault. Once again Maria shrugged off the thoughts and sped out of the parking lot.  
  
When Maria got home an empty house welcomed her once again. How could they have to be somewhere already? Maria thought. She walked up to her new room and threw herself onto her bed; she wanted to be back in Chicago with Max and Isabel. She loved it there, her cousins where all there, her friends, everything. Her thoughts were interrupted when her doorbell rang, Maria got up and walked to her window and looked out. In her driveway she saw Max and Isabel's car, Maria smiled and ran down the stairs to let her friends in.  
  
"Hey Ria." Max said walking in first, he gave Maria a kiss on her cheek. Isabel followed looping her arm through Maria's.   
  
"Guess what?" Isabel said excited.  
  
"What?" Maria asked taking out three sodas from her refrigerator.  
  
"I was talking to this girl in my English class and she said that the cheerleading squad needs two more cheerleaders. I told her that we used to cheer in Chicago and she wants to see us today! You wanna go?" Isabel asked taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Okay." Maria said getting excited for the first time in two weeks.  
  
"It's in a hour and I have my clothes in the car. So why don't we get dressed and go in your backyard and practice." Isabel said jumping up from the couch and went to her car. Maria got up also and started for the stairs, she turned back to Max when she heard the T.V go on. Max was lying on the couch eating popcorn a sandwich, and drinking a soda acting like it was his own house. Maria just chuckled thinking about how much the three of them were family to each other. Their parents were never around, a lot of the time when they were alone like Maria the three of them would stay together.   
  
For the next hour Maria and Isabel practiced outside, while Max laid on Maria's couch watching T.V. When it was time for Maria and Isabel to be at the school Max went with them for moral support and he wanted to check out the football team. Maria and Isabel met all the girls and soon realized that they were really snobby and bitches, but wanting to be accepted the girls didn't do or say anything. Max came back after a while to find that they girls had made it onto the team with no trouble. And the girls found out that Max was going to talk to the coach the next day about joining the football team because it was still early into the year. Walking back to Max's car Maria spotted the same guy that she yelled at before she left the school earlier.  
  
"Max there's that guy who was putting his shit on my car earlier." Maria said to Max who was walking beside her. Max turned to see who Maria was talking about, sure enough a guy with wild spiky hair, a tight gray shirt and blue jeans was lounging against another car with another guy and a girl. Isabel started right away over to them to give them a piece of her mind.  
  
"Excuse me?" Isabel said nicely, the three teens looked up at her. Maria and Max noticed that Isabel was smiling sweetly at them, that was bad news.  
  
"Yeah?" The tall, lanky guy with short brown hair.  
  
"Hi, we're new to this school and was wondering what your names are. I'm Isabel Evans, this is my brother Max Evans and our best friend Maria Deluca." Isabel said introducing each of them. This time the small brunette with soft brown eyes talked.  
  
"I'm Liz Parker, this is Alex Whitman and Michael Guiren." She said first motioning to herself then the boy who had talked earlier than finally Michael, the one who had his 'shit' on Maria's car.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you." Isabel said sweetly, at that point Max grabbed Maria's arm and they both backed up at bit from Isabel. The other three teens looked at them in confusion, seconds later the sweet smile on Isabel's face with replaced by an icy glared that could freeze a lake.   
  
"Michael is it? Well, my friend informed me that you put your shit on her car. Her brand new car, the one that she only got a week ago. Now do you do that all the time? Ya know ruining something that isn't yours. Cause if you do than you should tell us now so we can be prepared. Listen you go near her car, my car or Max's than be prepared, okay? Good. It's nice to meet you, goodbye." Isabel's icy glare was once again replaced by a smile with the last sentence, the three teens then turned around and got into Max's car and left. Liz and Alex looked at Michael with wide eyes, he just shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Michael got back to his trailer that night and laid down in his lumpy bed with a sigh. He didn't mean to piss the two girls off so bad, what was with them and their cars? It didn't matter that Maria girl had been on his mind ever since he saw her in Global Studies class that morning. She was beautiful, he couldn't really say what made her beautiful it was just. . .everything. But he could never be with her, she was rich and he was trailer trash. Those two things didn't mix, ever.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
Michael walked into school with Liz and Alex, right away he started to look for the small pixie with the new car. He spotted her talking to the other two kids Max and Isabel, she was looking really nice today. She was wearing white tennis shoes, hip huggers and a tight tank top that showed her belly button, when she turned and looked at Michael he looked away and followed his best friends down another hall. When he thought that he would be okay he realized that she was in his first class and she sat right in front of him. He sat down in a desk and a minute later she sat in the one in front of him, what was she trying to do to him?! The teacher talked to them for about ten minutes then she told them to turn around and work with the person behind you. Oh god! She's going to be my partner! Michael thought as she turned to him. What surprised him the most was when she smiled at him, wow her smile was beautiful too.   
  
"Okay so we're suppose to work on this project together huh?" Maria said looking over the directions, Michael composted himself and grunted.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Maria said not looking up at him.  
  
"Okay so we aren't going to be able to finish this in class so we will probably need to get together later." Maria said finally looking up at him. Michael just shrugged.  
  
"When can you? Cause I want to get this over with soon." Maria asked looking back down at the paper.  
  
"Whenever." Michael replied, not trusting his voice a whole lot.  
  
"Okay, how about after school tomorrow? You can meet me somewhere and we can go to my house. My parents are never home, they won't mind." Maria said writing down things on the paper in front of her.   
  
"Fine." Michael said, Maria looked up at him and glared.  
  
"Ya know what, you could be a little nicer. I'm sorry about what Isabel said yesterday, when she gets that looked in her eye you don't want to get in her way. So could you try to be a little more civil? I am." Maria said anger flashing in her eyes. Michael's eyes widened a little, the bell rang signaling that class was over.  
  
"Sure. . .princess whatever you say. I'll meet you by your car tomorrow." Michael said walking out of the class room. He loved getting pissed, she was cute when she was mad. Now what was he going to do tomorrow when he was with her, alone. Ohgod he was going to have to learn self control.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Maria got up from her desk and walked out of the classroom. School was finally over for the day, and now she was practicing with the other cheerleaders. Without seeing them Maria bumped into Max and Michael's friend Liz.  
  
"Hey Ria, what's up?" Max asked smiling at his best friend.  
  
"Nothin' so you going to talk to the coach now?" Maria asked smiling back at him.'  
  
"Yeah, so Liz I'll pick you up here later today and we can start. Okay?" Max said to the small girl standing next to him.   
  
"Sure Max. See ya." Liz said walking away smiling a bit. Maria looked to see Max watching the quiet girl walk away.  
  
"Somebody has a crush." Maria said in a sing song voice. Max turned his attention back to Maria and glared at her, but smiled seconds later.  
  
"Shut up Ria. Walk me will you?" Max asked offering his arm, Maria giggled and took it as they walked off to find Isabel.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Max walked up to Maria and Isabel who were laughing at something.   
  
"Hey girls what's so funny?" Max asked sitting next to them on the bench.  
  
"So Max what are you doing with Liz later today?" Isabel teased. Max blushed and looked away, he like Liz. She was interested in the same things as him and she was so beautiful and sweet.  
  
"Nothing we just have a project in Science." Max said defending himself. Both girls laughed again.  
  
"Do you remember that tall guy Alex from yesterday?" Isabel asked when the laughing stopped. When Maria and Max nodded she continued.  
  
"Well today our English teacher told us we had to work together on a project. I told him to come over tomorrow to work on it, you should have seen the look on his face! He looked like I was going to kill him or something." Isabel said again laughing with the other two.  
  
"He's scared of me from yesterday!" Isabel said laughing harder.  
  
"Get this I have to work on a Global Studies project with that guy who you yelled at yesterday Michael." Maria said with anger in her eyes. Max and Isabel looked at each other and started to laugh at her.  
  
"It's not funny! I tried to be nice but he was just being a jackass." Maria said crossing her arms over her chest. Her friends stopped laughing at gave her a small smile.  
  
"Listen as much fun as I'm having I have to go pick up Liz so we can work on our project." Max said getting up.  
  
"Wait! Max how did your talk with the coach go?" Isabel asked her brother.  
  
"Good, I'm on the team. I started practice tomorrow." Max said smiling. The two girls jumped up and attacked him with hugs.   
  
"Okay, okay I'll see you two later!" Max said kissing, their foreheads as he headed off. Behind him he could hear them making jokes.   
  
"Max has a crush! Max has a crush!" Maria was singing. "I better not find you two making out anywhere!" Isabel said. They two girls laughed harder with each remark. The two of them together was something else. Max walked to the front of the school to find Liz there waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Liz. Sorry if I'm late." Max said   
  
"That's okay, your not." Liz replied smiling   
  
"Well, my cars this way." Max said motioning to the parking lot. Liz gave him another smile as she followed him. Max looked down at the girl walking with him and he hoped that things were going to work out.  



	3. Part Three

Maria walked out of the school talking with her friends when she suddenly remembered that she needed to do her Global studies project with Michael. Walking up to her car she found Michael already leaning against her car looking around at the other students.  
  
"Michael." Maria said standing next to him.  
  
"Maria." Michael said back smirking at her, she was looking even better today that wasn't good.  
  
"Ready?" Maria asked trying not to good at him because he was looking extra good today, what was she going to do when they were alone? She would go out with him in a second if he weren't such a jackass; wow his lips look so soft. Stop Maria just stop!  
  
"Yeah I'm ready." Michael said turning away trying his hardest not to look at her soft lips; he started to think about what it would be like to kiss her. On the way to Maria's house the only thing they did was fight about what they were going to do on their project. Michael looked around Maria's house in awe.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Michael said under his breath. Maria sat down in the couch and Michael followed her example.  
  
"You got anything to eat?" Michael asked, Maria looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Sadly no, my parents left last week and are coming back in three weeks and I have yet to go shopping. I don't cook. But I'm hungry too so you wanna order pizza?" Maria asked reaching for the phone.  
  
"Sure, but I don't have any money with me." Michael said looking anywhere but her face, actually he didn't have any money at all. Maria smiled for the first time they got into her car.  
  
"It's okay my dad gave me a lot of money for food we can use that. There's soda though, you want some?" Maria looked at Michael   
  
"Uh, sure." Michael said nodding, Maria got up and grabbed two sodas and called the pizza place.  
  
"Okay so where do you want to start?" Maria asked sitting down. Handing Michael his soda they touched hands and felt the sparks. Maria thought that she could even feel the sparks they were so hot.  
  
"Um. . .anywhere I guess." Michael said taking his hand away, also feeling the sparks.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay." For the next hour the two of them did half of the project, whenever either of them could they touched each other just to feel the sparks. They felt hot but with pleasure, it felt good. . .too good.  
  
"Okay um we can finish this later." Maria said looking at Michael.  
  
"Sure, how about tomorrow?" Michael asked hoping she'd say yes. They talked about different things over the next hour. They talked about cars (which Maria seemed an expert on), music and school, they surprisingly had a lot in common.  
  
"Okay, just come over whenever and we can finish. I can go to the store tonight and get chips and stuff." Maria said not looking away from him, it was like she couldn't. Michael felt the same way.  
  
"Sounds good." Michael said, he got up from the couch. He needed to leave now before things got out of control.  
  
"Okay." Maria said getting up too. She walked him to the door. Once there Michael opened the door and started to walk out but suddenly turned around and captured her lips with his. Maria put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, Michael put his arms around her waist not wanting to let go. They stayed like that, their tongues fighting each other with passion for ten minutes before they stopped and looked at each other.  
  
"Okay then, I'll defiantly see you tomorrow then." Michael said still not letting her go.  
  
"Oh yeah." Maria said not letting go either. Michael pulled her closer once again and gave her one last kiss before he left with a smirk on his face. Maria watched him leave with a smile on her face. Right away she ran to the phone to call Isabel.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Isabel you will never guess what happened!"   
  
"Neither will you, I'm coming over right now!"   
  
"Okay fast!" Maria said as she hung up the phone. Ten minutes later Isabel appeared on Maria's door step smiling.  
  
"Okay what happened to you?" Maria asked Isabel.  
  
"So that guy Alex came over for the project and he was there and. . .and. . ." Isabel was saying with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Isabel take a deep breath." Maria said laughing  
  
"Okay, I kissed him! Maria I kissed him! Not only is he not popular and from the trailer parks but his like a nerd. But Maria when I kissed him. . .I have never loved kissing someone so much." Isabel said  
  
"How long did you kiss for? Why did you just kiss him?" Maria asked very interested  
  
"It was real short, but really good. He was being to sweet Maria, all the guys I have ever dated or kissed were jackasses. You know that! He makes me laugh and smile like I only do with you and Max. I couldn't help myself." Isabel said looking down at her hands blushing. Maria smiled wider for her friend, Isabel deserved a guy like that.  
  
"Now what did you need to tell me?" Isabel asked  
  
"First of all I'm happy for you Isabel." Maria said   
  
"Anyway Michael came over to do the project and I got him a soda and there were sparks when I touched him Isabel! I mean I could feel them, anyway we did the project and talked about everything. When he was leaving we were saying that he was coming back over tomorrow to finish the project and he was walking out the door when he just turned around and kissed me! I have never been kissed like that before, we were like making out for about ten minutes in my front door! Can you believe that?" Maria said smiling more, if that was even possible.   
  
"Can you believe us?" Isabel asked  
  
"I can." Max said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Have you been there for a while Max?" Maria asked rising an eyebrow.  
  
"Not a long while, just long enough to know that my best friend and sister are already making out with boys!" Max said with a frown.  
  
"Look who's talking! So how did your study go with Liz yesterday?" Isabel teased   
  
"Fine." Max said blushing.  
  
"Talk Maxwell." Maria said   
  
"Okay so. . .I kissed her. Not yesterday but today when I dropped her off at home." Max replied  
  
"I knew you like her! I knew you like her!" Isabel said   
  
"So did I!" Maria and Isabel both got up and started to dance around singing "Max loves Liz." Max just shook his head and turned on the T.V  



	4. Part Four

::I just wanted everyone to know that I know the characters are a little out of. . .well character. But it's my story so live with it! Just kidding::  
  
Michael couldn't wait to get to Maria's the next day, he just wanted to see her again. It seemed to take Maria forever to answer the door. Once she did Michael caught his breath at just looking at her.  
  
"Hi." Maria said quietly moving aside to let him in.  
  
"Hey." Michael said going to the living room.  
  
"So let's just finish our project and stuff." Maria said as Michael sat down.  
  
"Sure." Michael said. Maria started to sit down at the other end of the couch but Michael pulled her over to him.  
  
"Don't sit so far away." He said huskily   
  
"Okay." Maria said smirking. With in a half-hour they finish their project and were sitting and talking to each other.  
  
"So what do your parents do anyway?" Michael asked  
  
"Their lawyers, they have a little firm with Isabel and Max's parents. That's why we have so much money." Maria said   
  
"Oh. So you and the Evans twins are close."   
  
"Yeah, I've been best friends with them since we were born."  
  
"So your parents gave you a car? For your birthday?"   
  
"Uh. . .no. Just because." Maria said quietly, she knew Michael didn't have money.  
  
"My parents are never around, like they aren't now. Last year they forgot my birthday and missed Christmas, they'll be here for a couple days then leave again. See their firm doesn't only do business for the city it's in but all over the world. Anyway they think that if they buy me things it will make up for them never being here. I would rather have them than the money." Maria said explaining. Michael looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I didn't know, I'm sorry. You having money didn't matter to me, I was just worried that me not having any would to you. The kids here who have money threat us like shit." Michael said  
  
"Money never mattered to me, I'm not like that. . .or Max and Isabel."  
  
"Good." Michael said leaning Maria down on the couch.  
  
"Good." Maria repeated, with that they finished what they had started the day before. This time they were interrupted an hour into their make out session.  
  
"Michael." "Michael" Maria moaned  
  
"Maria. God." Michael said kissing her neck.  
  
"Michael. Max" Maria said Michael's head shot up and he felt jealousy and anger boiling in his blood.  
  
"Max." Maria said motioning behind Michael, when he turned around Max, Isabel, Liz and Alex were all standing watching the two.  
  
"Oh, that's all?" Michael asked turning back to Maria. Maria nodded, Michael shook his head and started to kiss Maria again.   
  
"Michael get off of her now!" Max said getting angry that someone would touch his best friend that way. Michael gave Maria another kiss and moved off of her. Once sitting down he pulled Maria close to him and glared at the others.  
  
"What?" Michael growled angry, Maria giggled and kissed his neck to calm him down.  
  
"Nothing we were just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out for the weekend. I mean it's only Friday with another three more days till school, we can hang here. Your parents are gone, our are gone and Liz and Alex's don't care. . .Michael?" Isabel said   
  
"They won't care, Maria you want to?" Michael asked  
  
"Of course!" Maria said  
  
"First I'll go shopping and get things to eat, the guys will come with me. You girls stay here and set up." Max said, everyone nodded. Alex and Max started for the door when they noticed that Michael wasn't following them, turning around they find him kissing Maria goodbye. By the way he was kissing her you'd think he was going to war.  
  
"Michael!" Max yelled, the boy turned around and glared at Max once again. Maria gave Michael and kiss on the neck and Michael turned back around and gave her a kiss. Michael then got up and followed the other two guys outside and to Max's car.  
  
"If you hurt her I will kill. . .dead." Max said very seriously to Michael.  
  
"Same for you about Isabel." Max said turning to Alex.  
  
"You hurt Liz, we'll kill you." Alex said just as serious. All three boys agreed and left for the store not knowing what to buy.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So Liz, what's up with you and Max?" Maria asked setting up one of the guest rooms.  
  
"Nothing." Liz said meekly sort of afraid of the other two girls.  
  
"Liz, you don't need to be afraid of us. We don't bite." Isabel said smiling softly.  
  
"Talk for yourself." Maria said rising an eyebrow, the other girls got Maria's little joke and rolled their eyes.  
  
"What's up with you and Michael?" Isabel asked Maria.  
  
"Nothing." Maria said putting bed sheets on one of the beds.  
  
"Sure." Isabel said smirking  
  
"How about Alex?" Liz asked getting the courage to talk.  
  
"Nothing." Isabel said, the three girls took one look at each other and started to laugh.  
  
"Where is everyone going to sleep?" Liz asked, the girls had fixed up the two-guest room.  
  
"Well two to a room I guess." Maria said  
  
"We can figure that out later." Isabel said moving out of the room.  
  
"Right! Liz, Isabel let's go get your things and get back here before the boys." Maria said following.  
  
"Um, I'll walk home and get back here myself." Liz said quietly. Maria and Isabel looked back at Liz softly.  
  
"We know where you live, we don't care. Trust me." Isabel said as Maria nodded.  
  
"Well. . ." Liz said still unsure.  
  
"Just because we have money it doesn't mean we care. Cause we don't." Maria said taking Liz's arm as Isabel took her other one.  
  
"Now we have to hurry cause we have to beat the boys." Maria said giggling. Isabel shook her head and Liz giggled with Maria.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later all six teens were gathered in the family room getting ready to watch a movie and eat pizza. Isabel and Alex sat next to each other on the floor, Max and Liz took one couch and Michael and Maria took the other one. After the movie everyone decided to play a game of truth or dare.  
  
"That's for kids." Michael grumbled   
  
"But it's a good way to get to know each other." Maria said looking at him, Michael rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay I'll go first! Alex truth or dare?" Isabel asked turning to the tall boy.  
  
"Truth." Alex said eating some popcorn  
  
"Okay. . .are you a virgin?" Isabel asked, Alex blushed a little.  
  
"Yes, now my turn Max truth or dare?" Alex said in a hurry  
  
"Dare." Max said not wanting to tell secrets.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Liz full on the lips with tongue for. . .oh I don't know five minutes." Alex said with a wicked look in his eye.  
  
"Fine." Max said quietly as he pulled a blushing Liz in for the kiss.   
  
Five Minutes Later:  
  
"Okay done. . .you guys? Hey! Max! Liz!" Alex yelled when they didn't stop, finally they did and both blushed a deep red.  
  
"Michael! Truth or dare." Max asked turning the attention away from him.  
  
"Dare." Michael said pulling Maria closer, if that was even possible.  
  
"You have had your hands all over Maria all night. I dare you not to touch her for the rest of the night!" Max said, Michael's mouth dropped open and horror masked his face.  
  
"But. . ." Michael said  
  
"Sorry babe, it was a dare." Maria said as she got up and sat in one of the chairs. Isabel was on the floor laughing so Michael took her as his prey.  
  
"Isabel." Michael said, Isabel looked at him and knew what he wanted.  
  
"Truth."   
  
"Virgin?"  
  
"Yes." Isabel said raising her head in the air.   
  
"Liz? Truth or dare?" Isabel asked  
  
"Truth." Liz said getting scared.  
  
"Okay how far have you gone with a guy?" Isabel asked  
  
"First." Liz said very quietly.  
  
"Maria your turn. Truth or dare." Liz asked  
  
"Truth." Maria said  
  
"What was one thing that you got caught doing and got in most trouble for?" Liz asked not knowing what else to ask. Maria, Isabel and Max all started to laugh.  
  
"Okay, last summer we wanted to go to this concert and didn't want to ask our parents for money, we wanted to earn it for ourselves. So we decided to go to different bars and dance for money, nothing bad just dancing. The first bar we went to they didn't want Isabel and I to dance they wanted Max if you know what I mean, that's when we found out that the boy had rhythm. The second bar Isabel and I danced and the cops showed up, we got out of the place quick but one of the cops saw us, but we didn't think we would ever see him again. Later we went to a party in an old factory to find a friend and the cops came again and we got caught by the same cop from the bar. He put us in jail and since our parents were out of the country we had to stay over night, the next day my cousin heard and came and got us out. But man were our parents pissed!" Maria said laughing with her best friends. The other three looked at them shocked.   
  
"Okay, I have has enough fun for one night. Bed time." Alex said as everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where's everyone going to sleep?" Liz asked  
  
"There's three rooms one bed in each." Maria said.  
  
"Maria gets her room, Max can sleep down here on one of the couch's. Someone else can take the other one, then two people can take the other two beds." Isabel said giving directions.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?" Alex asked  
  
"With Maria, we've shared beds since we were little." Isabel said shrugging  
  
"I'll sleep on one of the couch's" Michael offered, knowing being on the same floor with Maria wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
"Me and Liz can take the beds." Alex said, everyone nodded and got ready for bed. Michael hoped to god that Maria didn't come down in her pajamas. This was going to be a long night.  
  
  



	5. Part Five

Michael woke up earlier the next morning not having got much sleep, having Maria only in pajamas, only one floor up was too much for him. All night he just pictured her in really big ugly pajamas, but it didn't help. His thoughts stopped when he saw Maria coming down the stairs in a small black tank top and small shorts that looked like the ones Liz would go swimming in. Now those were some pajamas, he saw her heading for the kitchen so he got up and followed. When he got there she was making coffee, he came up behind her and started to kiss her neck. Right away she knew it was him so she leaned back into him and gave him more room on her neck to kiss, then she turned around and smiled up at him.  
  
"Good morning." Maria said   
  
"Yes it is." Michael said under his breath. Maria looked at him in only his boxers and thought it looked really good.  
  
"Morning." They turned to see Liz walking into the kitchen, Maria turned back around and finished making the coffee, but Michael didn't let go.  
  
"Michael, your not suppose to touch her." Max said coming in too. Michael smirked at the other boy.  
  
"Ya, yesterday I wasn't. Today is a new day my boy." Michael said kissing Maria's neck again, Max and Liz just shook their heads.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Alex asked walking in to stand next to Liz. Everyone but Maria turned to watch Max as he helped himself to anything he wanted in the kitchen.  
  
"Max where's Isabel?" Maria asked looking near the stairs  
  
"Probably getting ready, you know her." Max said taking out more food.  
  
"I'll go find her, I'm not hungry." Maria said walking out of the kitchen, Liz started after Maria saying she wasn't hungry either. When they got to Maria's room Isabel was there in a towel looking for clothes in her suitcase.  
  
"Okay I'm going to take a shower than you can Liz. We can't let the boys use all the hot water now can we?" Maria said leaving the room smiling. Liz sat on the bed as she talked to Isabel about different things. An hour later all girls were ready and walked down stairs.  
  
"Are you boys ready for the day?" Maria asked walking in. All three boys were sitting on the couch watching a football game on T.V not noticing the three girls.  
  
"Your right skinny dipping sounds great!" Isabel said loudly, all three boys turned their heads to look at the girls.  
  
"That's not funny." Michael said with Max and Alex nodding their heads.  
  
"You wanna go skinny dipping Michael?" Maria asked walking over to him, slowly he nodded his head. Maria sat down next to him and put her face close to his.  
  
"Maybe if your a good boy, we will. . .just the two of us." With that said Maria got up without kissing him and left the room with the other two girls. Michael put his head back on the back of the couch and groaned, while Max and Alex just shook their heads.  
  
Half an hour later the phone rang and Maria answered it.  
  
"Hello?" Maria asked   
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Where?"   
  
"How long?"   
  
"Okay, got it."  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"We'll be there in four days." With that Maria hung up the phone.  
  
"Max, Isabel can I talk to you guys?" Maria asked, they nodded and the three walked to the backyard. Michael, Liz and Alex could see them talking, they were serious for a few minutes then smiled. After about ten minutes they came back inside and Maria and Isabel went upstairs while Max headed out the front. Liz followed the two girls upstairs to see what was going on. In the room Maria and Isabel were putting their things into the bags.  
  
"Where are you going?" Liz asked walking up to them.  
  
"Chicago." Isabel said not looking at her.  
  
"Oh, today?" Liz asked getting sad that they were going to leave.  
  
"Yeah. . .you wanna come?" Maria asked, they looked at Liz.  
  
"Why are you going?" Liz asked  
  
"My cousin needs my help." Was all that Maria said.  
  
"Um. . .okay. How much will it cost?" Liz looked around the room embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing, my parents will cover it. Even though they won't know about it, will your parents care?" Isabel asked closing her suitcase.  
  
"No, I'll go pack." Liz said with a smile. Maria and Isabel smiled also glad that she was coming. Downstairs Michael and Alex were still confused, when Max came back in and went upstairs they followed.  
  
"What's going on?" Michael asked crossing his arms over his chest, before Max could answer the three girls walked in with their suitcases.  
  
"My cousin called and said he needed help. So we're going to Chicago to help him, Liz is coming with us do you two want to come too?" Maria said, Michael and Alex took one look at Maria and Isabel and nodded their heads.  
  
"So your coming?" Max asked Liz quietly, when she nodded he gave her a big smile and took her suitcase.  
  
"Okay, Isabel, Max and I will ride in my car while you three take Max's." Maria instructed. They were all packed and now standing in front of the house. Everyone nodded and got into the cars they were suppose to be in. Once everyone was set Isabel (who was driving Maria's car with Maria in the passenger seat and Max in the back) pulled out into the street first with Michael (he's driving, Alex is in the passenger seat and Liz is in the back) following. After twenty minutes the two cars were driving in the middle of nowhere, when Isabel started to go twenty miles per hour over the speed limit. Michael didn't want to loose them so he went faster too. Soon Isabel was going about eighty in the fifty-five mile per hour zone and Michael started to get worried. ::By the way both cars are convertibles::   
  
"Why are they going so fast? Is something wrong with Maria's cousin?" Liz asked worried also.   
  
"I don't think anything serious." Alex said as he pointed to the car in front of them. Isabel was looking straight ahead, Max was lounging in the back seat with both of his arms resting on the seat behind him. All of the sudden Maria put her hands in the air and screamed a happy like scream (if there's even such a thing), jumping out of her seat a little. Isabel picked up speed and Max laughed with her and Maria, they looked fine. When the sky started to get dark Isabel pulled the car into a town to stop for the night, soon they found a nice hotel near the highway.  
  
"Okay I got three rooms." Isabel said holding up the keys, Maria grabbed one a started toward the room with her things, on her way past Michael she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her. Everyone watched them with wide eyes, Isabel smirked and got an idea.  
  
"Hey Alex. Share a room with me?" Isabel asked bravely, Alex smiled and nodded. They left for their room, Max and Liz stood in the lobby for a few seconds blushing. They weren't the most outgoing and blunt people in the group.  
  
"Well. . .at least you won't be rooming with Michael. When we were little Michael and me would stay at Alex's house and Michael wasn't all that fun. Cranky." Liz said smiling, Max smiled down at her and took her hand, Liz looked up surprised.  
  
"I was hoping we'd share a room." Max whispered.  
~~~~~~~~`  
  
"So only one bed." Alex observed  
  
"Yeah, is that okay with you? Cause I can probably get Max to switch with me." Isabel said quietly, thinking he was grossed out by the thought of sharing a bed with her. No one had ever made her feel so small with only four words. Alex's eyes got wide.  
  
"No, no this is fine for me. . .great. . .wonderful. . ." Alex said blabbing, Isabel smiled a little.  
  
"What side do you want me to stay on?" Alex asked when they were dressed for bed.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Isabel said coming out of the bathroom. Alex just climbed into the side closest, Isabel went in after him. He turned on the television and she curled up in his arms surprising him even more. He looked down at her, she was beautiful! What was she wanting with him?  
  
"Thank you Alex." Isabel said simply.  
  
"For what?" Alex asked confused.  
  
"Being so nice, all the other guys just wanted to get into bed with me. You didn't even want to be in bed with me. . ." Alex cut Isabel off.  
  
"What?! Are you kidding! I thought you didn't want to be here with me, your so beautiful, nice and sweet." Alex got quieter at the end of his statement.  
  
"You make me laugh, feel special. You nice and sweet and cute. I like you a lot Alex." Isabel said looking up at him.  
  
"I like you too Isabel." Alex said as he leaned down to kiss her, after their kiss they snuggled up and started to fall asleep, happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So did you like it in Chicago?" Liz asked Max, he looked at her. They were both laying in the big bed ready to go to sleep.  
  
"Yeah, I had Isabel and Maria. We knew people, how to get around, what to do for fun. It was great." Max said in the dark hotel room.  
  
"So your angry that you moved to Roswell?" Liz asked, Max didn't say anything for a minute.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I met you." Max said quietly.  
  
"Why do you like me? You rich and cute! I'm trailer trash and has never had a makeover before." Liz said starting to cry, she was wondering what he wanted with her. She was nothing. All of the sudden she felt his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him.  
  
"I met you and I thought that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Then you were in my science class loving science just as much as me. You loved the same things as me, you were sweet, nice. . .everything that I had ever looked for in a girl. When we say that money doesn't matter to us it's true, we're rich because our parents are. I don't want you to talk like that again, okay?" Max said honestly, Liz nodded and Max took her tears away softly. Then he laid down again and put his arms around her waist kissing her on the cheek. They fell asleep like that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So princess you were pretty blunt out there." Michael said walking into the huge hotel room.  
  
"That's how I get what I want spaceboy." Maria said smiling a little.  
  
"Spaceboy?" Michael asked rising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, your sorta spacey and a boy. . .so. . ." Maria said not really paying attention to what she was saying. She took her pajamas out of her bag and walked into the bathroom, once there she started the shower and didn't totally close the door. Michael shook his head and smirked, this wasn't good! A naked Maria was right there and the door wasn't even shut! Michael stripped to his boxers and laid on the bed closing his eyes. He didn't know how much time passed but all the sudden there was weight on his stomach, opening his eyes he found Maria straddling him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What?" Michael asked teasingly she was wearing the same pajamas as last night.  
  
"What are we?" Maria asked sorta scared of his answer  
  
"What?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"What are we? Friends? Just someone we know? A couple?" Maria asked the last one quietly, she looked down at his chest and realized that was a bad place, it was very defined.  
  
"Um. . ." Michael said, she was rich. He wasn't, what did she want? Michael thought to himself. When he didn't answer Maria got off him and sat down the farthest she could from him on the bed.  
  
"Never mind." She muttered, there was a few moments of silence.  
  
"I don't want anyone to ever look at you, touch you or even think about you in any shape, way or form." Michael said quietly as he moved closer to her, at the end of his sentence he kissed deeply. Then looked into her eyes.  
  
"If that's going to happen your going to have to be mine. So your mine now." Michael said again kissing her, he pulled her back with him so his back was against the wall, they didn't break lip contact.  
  
"So. . .we're a couple?" Maria asked as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Uh huh. . .your mine." Michael muttered. They continued to kiss till they needed air, after their long makeout session Michael pulled Maria to him so she was half on him and half off, he was holding her like someone was trying to take her away. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.  



	6. Part Six

The next morning the six teens met down in the lobby, each other them with smiles on their faces. Max and Liz held hands, Isabel had her head rested on Alex's shoulder and Michael held Maria around the waist.  
  
"So same driving arrangements?" Alex asks  
  
"Naw, we can change it." Max said as they walked out to the cars.  
  
"Okay, but I'm driving!" Maria says leading herself and Michael to her car.  
  
"I'll go with Maria, Alex come with me?" Isabel asked   
  
"Sure." Alex said   
  
"Okay Liz, its you and me." Max said smiling. After stopping for breakfast the were on the road.  
  
Three day's later:  
  
"We're here!" Maria said from the passenger seat, Michael was driving with Isabel and Alex in the back. They drove into Chicago, Alex, Liz and Michael all looked around having never been there.  
  
"Wow, so this is a city?" Alex said, Isabel and Maria nodded happily.  
  
"Okay where to?" Michael asked  
  
"Here pull over and let me drive. We can get there faster." Isabel said to Michael, he nodded.  
  
"Good idea, I might get us lost." Michael said, they switched spots. Michael looked at Max and Liz in the car behind them and Michael grinned at the sight of Liz laying her head on Max's shoulder sleeping. He was glad that his best friend found someone like Max. After twenty minutes Isabel pulled into a small community that wasn't really well off.  
  
"Where are we?" Alex asked as Isabel pulled into a driveway. Right away Maria was out of the car and running to the front door, Isabel and Max not too far behind. Before Maria reached the door and guy opened it with a huge smile on his face, when Maria reached him she lunged into his arms and they hugged. Michael looked at the guy and hoped that, that was Maria's cousin. Liz came up and leaned against Maria's car.  
  
"Wow." Liz said   
  
"Wow what?" Michael asked knowing what it was. The guy had short spiky, kind of curly dirty blond hair. He was wearing dark jeans and a wife beater, he was well defined.  
  
"Wow wow." Liz said smirking. Michael and Alex looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Remember Max Liz?" Alex asked. Liz glared at the two boys. They watched as more people came out of the house, they all hugged Maria, Isabel and Max happily. Michael didn't like the fact that Liz said wow every time a new guy came out of the small house, that meant that they were good looking. The girls were pretty in Michael's eyes but not much else.  
  
"Michael! Come here!" Maria yelled, Max and Isabel motioned Alex and Liz to follow.   
  
"Michael this is my cousin Matt." Maria said grabbing Michael's arm as she motioned to the first guy she hugged, Michael let out a sigh of relief inside.  
  
"Hey, you touched my cousin?" Matt asked Michael shaking his hand.  
  
"Matt!" Maria yelled hitting his arm, Matt just shrugged and hugged Maria again.  
  
"Missed you Ria." Matt said, when he put Maria down Michael protectively pulled Maria to him. He saw that Max and Alex had done the same with Liz and Isabel.  
  
"You guys hungry?" Another guy asked, everyone nodded and went inside. There Maria made introductions.  
  
"This is Michael, Liz, and Alex. You guys this is Matt my cousin, Autumn and Dave also cousins. This is Rick, Tim, Michelle and Rachel." Maria said sitting next to Michael and Max. Everyone said hi again and started to eat dinner, which was pizza.  
  
"So you called me, we're here." Max said to Matt.  
  
"Yeah, Maria filled you in?" Matt asked, Isabel and Max nodded.  
  
"Okay, it's in one week and we need you. Mostly you pixie" Matt said looking at Maria, she nodded leaning back against Michael.  
  
"But you three are our best, we need the best." Matt continued.  
  
"You have the best." Isabel said smirking, chuckles went around the room between everyone but Michael, Liz and Alex who didn't know what was going on.  
  
"You'll do it?" Matt asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Have we ever not?" Maria asked raising an eyebrow. Matt shook his head smiling.  
  
"When do we start?" Isabel asked  
  
"Bright and early tomorrow morning." Autumn said  
  
"Just the way I like it." Tim said, Autumn nodded agreeing, everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Naw man, night has the excitement of not knowing." Rachel said shaking her head. Dave and Rick nodded with her.  
  
"No way! Middle of the day baby, suns out and you can feel everything." Michelle said.  
  
"Shell's right, middle of the day." Matt said nodding  
  
"I just like to do it." Maria said, Max and Isabel nodded.  
  
"Now their the true ones. It's their destiny." Michelle said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"Racing." Matt said  
  
"Racing, like around the track?" Alex asked  
  
"No, like real racing. No rules, nothing. It's anywhere, anytime. Open roads, traffic, suburbs. We race for money, cars, jewelry, anything. It's for fun mostly, but it's a way of life." Max said   
  
"You have to have talent, or. . ." Maria said trailing off.  
  
"Or?" Liz asked interested  
  
"You can die, there's no rules Liz. No one there to help you but the people who came. No paramedics, doctors. We go against other's like us, wannabe's, cops, whoever. It's dangerous, but it's how we live." Matt said.  
  
"And them. . .there the best we have." Matt said motioning to Max, Isabel and Maria.  
  
"The can die." Michael said not happy.  
  
"Yeah, but their good. Real good." Rick said  
  
"Speed isn't the only thing, it's talent, endurance, guts, money." Isabel said  
  
"How are they the best?" Alex asked  
  
"They just are, pixie's the best anyone's ever seen." Matt said, Michael tightened his grip around Maria.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked Max, Maria and Isabel.  
  
"Our parents wanted us to be the rich snobs all the kids are at school. We didn't want that, their never home, it's like we're rebelling I guess. We love it." Maria said kissing Michael's chin. Liz went into Max's arms and Alex pulled Isabel closer.  
  
"I'll be okay." Maria said reassuring Michael, he just kissed her forehead telling her he wasn't angry. This was one trip.  



	7. Part Seven

"So do you wear pads or anything?" Liz asked  
  
"When we're driving?" Maria asked, Liz nodded and Maria smiled  
  
"No, we don't." Matt said  
  
"But then how do they protect themselves?" Alex asked scared for his friends  
  
"You just have to be really careful." Rick said smiling slyly, Michael didn't like this he grabbed Maria by the arm and took her out of the house. Max watched Liz with a sad face on, he took her into his arms and kissed her forehead, Alex followed his example with Isabel.  
  
"What?" Maria asked Michael when they were out of the house.  
  
"You can't do it." Michael said, shaking his head.  
  
"Why?" Maria asked  
  
"It's not safe, you're not safe and I'm not going to let you do something that you can die from." Michael said crossing his arms over his chest showing her he was serious.  
  
"Michael, I'll be fine. Trust me I've been doing this for years." Maria said comforting. When Michael still didn't seem happy she continued. "I can have Matt show you the cars and the areas we're going to race tomorrow."   
  
"Okay, just be careful." Michael said pulling Maria close to him. He knew he wasn't going to win this one.  
  
"I will." Maria promised, they stayed that way for a while.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So these are the cars they're racing?" Michael asked Matt, Matt nodded.  
  
"But these are their cars, normal ones. Expensive but normal." Liz said.  
  
"They're good cars, very good. Good speed, steering is easy but you feel in control and they're beautiful." Matt said touching Maria's car carefully.  
  
"That's why they're so protective over their cars." Alex said the pieces falling in place.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked turning to them  
  
"I was just waiting for Liz one day and I put my stuff on a car that happened to be Maria's. Anyway she saw me and freaked! The next day Isabel walked up to the three of us with Max and Maria and she freaked." Michael explained, Matt smiled  
  
"That's them all right. One night these guys were screwing with cars in a parking lot of a club and one of the cars was Maria's. Someone told her what happened and she went out there and kicked their asses along with Max and Isabel, the cops came but we got out of there just in time." Matt said laughing to himself remembering.  
  
"They told us about the time they ended up in jail over night and one of Maria's cousins came and bailed them out." Liz said, Matt smiled again.  
  
"Yeah, Dave came and bailed them out. That was pretty funny!" Matt said laughing again. At that point Maria, Max and Isabel came outside.  
  
"Hey what's up?" Max asked holding Liz's waist.  
  
"Nothing just talking." Alex replied taking Isabel's hand.  
  
"So. . .when does practicing start?" Michael asked.  
  
"Today." Rachel said from behind Matt. Michael started to get worried again and pulled Maria as close to his body as he could.  
  
"Let's get started!" Maria said excited.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After one week of practicing it was the day of the race. Michael, Liz and Alex helped out in the garage fixing up the cars while everyone else practiced racing.  
  
"Where are the races?" Michael asked  
  
"There's one out in the open highway and another in the city." Tim answered  
  
"There's only two?" Liz asked  
  
"For these three. . .yes. For the rest of us they go on for two weeks." Rachel said  
  
"So if there's only two races then whose going to do them?" Liz asked noticing there was three of them but only two races.  
  
"There's two parts to the race in the city. Max and Isabel are going to do the one in the city and Maria is going to do the one on the open highway." Autumn answered.  
  
"So which is first?" Alex asked as he watched the guys take the cars out of the garage.  
  
"City." Was all Rachel said Michael, Liz and Alex watched their friends with worried expressions.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Okay listen Isabel you need to concentrate, understand?" Matt asked as Isabel got into Max's car. She rolled her eyes at the boy who became her older brother over time.  
  
"Yeah, Matty don't worry." Isabel said smiling. She was good, real good but you always worried. Matt nodded gave her a kiss on the forehead and left. Maria and Max took over talking to Isabel.  
  
"I love you Izzy." Maria said giving her best friend a hug.  
  
"I love you too Ria." Isabel said, then she gave Max a hug.  
  
"I'll be waiting Lizard." Max said, Isabel hated that nickname, but smiled. Maria and Max waved one last time and went to their other friends. Isabel called Alex over.  
  
"Yeah?" Alex asked walking up.  
  
"Nothing." Isabel said before she kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Be waiting for me with Max." Isabel said before she went beside the car she was racing. A minute later the two cars were off down the busy streets of Chicago. Everyone else got into other cars and made a short cut to the half waypoint. Two minutes of waiting there seemed like forever, but Isabel's car came around the corner and pulled up with a screech. Max and Isabel switched spots in seconds and he was off before the other car showed up.  
  
"We got it." Matt said before everyone piled back into the cars.  
  
"What do you mean we got it?" Liz asked  
  
"We won Lizzie." Maria exclaimed  
  
"But it's not over." Liz reminded them, Maria smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Max left before the other guy showed up. We got it in the bag, watch Max will pull up any minute." Maria said giving Liz a hug. Sure enough three minutes later Max pulled up smiling. Everyone on his side cheered, hugged each other and jumped up and down.  
  
"So you guys said you raced for things, what'd ya win?" Michael asked  
  
"$850,000 and two new BMW's." Matt said with pride. Liz, Michael and Alex's mouths dropped open. Max pulled Liz away from everyone else.  
  
"You're okay." Liz said stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, of course. I wasn't going to die without kissing you again." Max replied before kissing her deeply.  
  
"So when we get home next week, movie date?" Max asked, Liz smiled and put her arms around his neck to kiss him again.  
  
"Only if we have dinner too." She said teasingly, Max nodded and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~   
  
"So this is the last one for them?" Alex asked looking at the pretty deserted highway. Everyone nodded; Michael watched Maria and some of the others checking the car for the last time before the race. One of the guys from the other team came over and started talking to Maria, Michael could see that it wasn't good.  
  
". . .I will get you." Michael heard the guy say as he walked over to his girlfriend.  
  
"Really?" Maria asked not afraid.  
  
"Yeah, watch yourself." He threatened. He watched as Michael put his arms around Maria, the guy glared at them one last time before he left to his car.  
  
"What was that about?" Michael asked turning her around in his arms so she could face him.  
  
"Nothing, last year I was racing his brother. His brother's car freaked out and he died, but he's always blamed me cause I won the race. I was far ahead of the guy, I didn't do anything." Maria said sadly, she felt bad for the guy he was pretty nice, but she was pissed that he kept blaming her.  
  
"It's okay; we're out of here tomorrow." Michael said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Ready?" Dave asked walking up with Michelle.  
  
"Yup." Maria said, she gave Michael one last kiss.  
  
"Be waiting." Maria whispered with their lips touching. Michael nodded kissing her one last time before he walked over to the others. Maria hugged her cousins, Isabel and Max and got into her new car.  
  
"Be careful." Maria said mockingly when Matt opened his mouth.  
  
"Funny." Matt said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Maria turned on the music loudly and started to sing with it.  
  
"Her boyfriend he don't know anything about her, he's too stoned to know. . ." Everyone smiled and shook their heads and she kept singing.  
  
With that the two cars lined up and got ready. One of the guys fired the gun saying it was the start and the two cars took off down the road. Everyone else jumped into other cars and took the short cut over the hills, once there they could see the whole "track" looking through binoculars. They were pretty close, Maria a little ahead of the other guy. All of the sudden a semi came around the curve and everyone held their breath when it headed straight for Maria, but Maria quickly went under the semi with no problem. They went around the other cars that came in their way, when they saw that it was almost over everyone got back into the cars and went to the end point. They could see the two cars coming from a distance, out of nowhere (literally) a car went in front of Maria and wouldn't let her by. Something caught Maria's attention and she lost control, her car hit the on coming one and flew over and down.   



	8. Part Eight

Everyone froze at the sight of Maria's car hitting the on coming one. Her car hit it with so much speed that it flew over it and fell back to the ground on it's top. Michael and Matt were the first ones to react, right away they jumped into the nearest car and were off down the highway, and everyone followed.  
  
"Maria!" Michael yelled running to see how bad she was. They both ran around to the driver's side and looked in to see Maria with her eyes closed, but she was breathing. Everyone else came soon after, even everyone from the other team. Liz watched the car that hit Maria race off down the street. But not after the guy Maria was racing handed him an envelope.   
  
"How is she?" Asked one of the guys from the other team. Even though the two sides always competed against each other they (unlike all the other teams) cared about each other.  
  
"I don't know yet." Matt answered, they both helped Michael pulled Maria out. Michael right away took her in his arms. They found out that she was breathing, she had a cut in her cheek, one on her forehead and on her wrist.  
  
"Maria? Maria answer me baby please." Michael begged. Michelle brought out a first aid kit and started to check her out. Liz pulled Rick and Tim aside to tell them about what she saw.  
  
"Yeah?" Rick asked   
  
"That guy who hit Maria. . .I saw him. . ." Liz pointed to the guy standing away from everyone, the guy who raced Maria. ". . .give the guy who hit Maria an envelope, then the guy drove away pretty fast." Liz said in a hurry. The guys looked at each other.  
  
"Thanks Liz will take care if this right now." Tim said patting Liz on the shoulder, she watched them as the walked up to the other guy and shoves him against the car. Her attention was back to Maria when she heard Maria called Michael's name.  
  
"Michael?" Maria asked still not opening her eyes.  
  
"Yeah baby I'm right here." Michael said stroking her hair. Isabel, Michelle, Rachel and Autumn stopped crying and moved closer.  
  
"Maria?" Matt asked  
  
"Matty?" Maria called out.  
  
"I need you to do some things for me okay?" Matt asked, Maria nodded.  
  
"Okay open your eyes."   
  
"Good, move both your arms."  
  
"Good, your fingers."   
  
"Good, your legs. . .toes."   
  
"Good, your neck."  
  
"Where do you hurt?" Matt asked seeing that she was amazingly pretty okay.  
  
"Just where the bloods coming from. . ." Maria said looking a bit dazed.  
  
"Can you get up?" Michelle asked, Maria nodded and got up with Michael's help.  
  
"I guess your okay. . .let's just get you patched up." Rachel said smiling with everyone else. They all turned when they heard yelling.  
  
"You paid the guy to hit her!" Rick yelled throwing the guy to the ground.  
  
"So what?" The guy asked  
  
"Fuck you man!" Tim said kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked going up to them.  
  
"Get this, he still blames Maria for killing his brother and paid that guy one hundred thousand dollars to hit her!" Rick said, everyone gasped.  
  
"The bitch deserved it!" The guy yelled, he didn't even see one of his friend punch him in the eye.  
  
"What the fuck Greg?" The guy yelled from the ground.  
  
"Christ Jay, Maria didn't kill Ryan! You know that, you're off the team!" Greg told Jay.  
  
"What!" Jay yelled getting back up, Dave pushed him back down to the ground.  
  
"you're off the team! No guy on our team it going to try and kill people." Greg said as if stating the obvious.   
  
"Whatever man." Jay mumbled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You okay?" Michael asked Maria, after they heard what happened Michael and Michelle took Maria to a car and patched her up.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay. That was scary though, my car!" Maria said putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry pixie! You get to pick one of the BMW's." Matt said smiling, Maria nodded and snuggled deeper into Michael's arms.  
  
"Do I get some of the money too?" Maria asked with a look in her eye.  
  
"Ya get whatever you want." Dave said, Maria smiled and closed her eyes wanting to go to sleep.  
  
"What we win?" She asked opening her eyes again.  
  
"One million baby!" Rick yelled smiling, everyone did too. Things we going to be okay.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Call Maria." Matt said again. It was a week later and they were leaving for Roswell again, Maria got a new BMW and $750,000 "Medical reasons" she told them. Max and Isabel each got $550,000 that made them happy. They all surprised Michael, Liz and Alex by giving them each $400,000.  
  
"Of course Matty." Maria said, everyone hugged and promised to visit soon. Half-hour later the six teens were on their way home to Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
~~~~~  
  
One Week later:  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" Maria called to Alex and Liz as she dropped them off at home, Michael was going to her house for a while. When they got there Maria put her things by the front door and she started to kiss Michael.  
  
"I was so scared I was going to loose you." Michael said kissing her neck.  
  
"I wasn't going to leave you that easily." Maria mumbled smiling with him. The two of them some how made it upstairs and too her bed.   
  
"I love you." Michael said kissing Maria's shirtless chest.  
  
"I love you too." Maria said moaning, taking off his pants. Two hours later they were both snuggled in each other's arms saying their I love you's again when Maria sat up all of the sudden.  
  
"What?" Michael asked, Maria looked at him with the same look in her eye as she had when she asked if she was getting any money.  
  
"Well. . ." Maria said kissing Michael's neck.  
  
"I said that if you were a good boy just you and me would go skinny dipping. . .but of course we don't have to. . . " Maria said in Michael's ear. Right away Michael grabbed Maria and was starting down the stairs, both of them happy, smiling.. Things were going to be all right in Roswell after all.   



End file.
